If I Could Have One Wish
by Daddio
Summary: Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer find an unusual kitten. After helping her, she grants the Jellicle Tribe one wish each.
1. The Ally

**If I Could Have One Wish**

**Prologue**

Rumpleteazer giggled and leapt out of bed. She then frowned when Mungojerrie rolled over to his left away from his sister and began to snore. Rumpleteazer screwed up her nose and jumped next to the tiger toms head. She looked around and waved a paw over his face, but it didn't do anything. The tiger queen then put a paw over Mungojerrie's nose, but quickly pulled back when he sneezed.

Coming back after cleaning her paw, she found that her brother was now on his other side.

Rumpleteazer's back legs started swishing, pulling part of the rug with her claws, then she started clawing the carpet with her left paw. Before she knew it, she was charging for the tiger tom. She leapt up, hoping to hit the tom so he'd wake, but rolled forward and found herself spinning in circles and on the other side of the bed.

Rumpleteazer grunted and started walking towards the glass cabinet where she and her brother kept their loot bags, with one claw, she unlocked it and grabbed both bags in her mouth. She quickly closed it so her humans wouldn't suspect anything and walked back to where she'd tumbled down after trying to pounce upon her brother. She then threw Mungojerrie's loot bag over so he'd catch it, it hit him, but he only ignored it. Rumpleteazer then growled and turned to her brother in an unpleased manner.

"You going to get up?" demanded Rumpleteazer.

Mungojerrie shrugged.

"Mungo." The tiger queen pleaded. "We always go at this time, you never miss it."

Mungojerrie kept silent.

"Fine," Rumpleteazer agreed, picking up her loot bag and putting it over her shoulder. "I'll go myself tonight."

Rumpleteazer then walked over to the window and unlocked it, the cold night wind blowing inside.

"Just don't expect to hear from me." Then she left, leaving the window open.

Faster then a bolt of lightning, the tiger tom leapt up and ran out the window, his loot bag trailing behind him.

"Teaze! Wait!" He yelled, turning the corner of the garden, skidding to a halt as he came face to face with his sister. She had a smug look on her hyper face. She pulled an arm round him and stated,"I knew you'd pull through."

Looking up from panting, he looked at a smug Rumpleteazer. "Why do you always do this?"

Quickly changing the subject on a matter the tiger queen thought was right, she said.

"C'mon, I heard Mr Mckenzie had a new china collection." The two twins started on a trot, it was just pretty much easier to talk and gossip that way.

"It's always him isn't it?" Mungojerrie joked. "Why don't you just marry him?"

"I can't!" Rumpleteazer, being such a ditzy queen, thought he was telling the truth.

The twins argued long into the night, even through raiding Mr Mckenzie which didn't really help. They stole two china cats, a plate which had a picture of two people getting married and randomly stole things from the mantelpiece and drawers. When Mungojerrie fell off the window on his way out, Mrs Mckenzie had grabbed the torch and bat, then headed down the stairs. Rumpleteazer tried her best to pull her brother up, but his weight was just too much. She quickly grabbed the two loot bags and told her brother to just hurry up. Mungojerrie nodded and just as his claws dug into the side of the window sill, Mrs Mckenzie turned on the torch and searched around. Quivering madly, the tiger tom stayed completely still. Just as she missed his view, he scurried out the window and over to his sister who was waiting in the alley just across the road.

"Who's next?" the tiger tom asked. With a moment of silence, Rumpleteazer suggested they just head up and find what they can find. Mungojerrie nodded and they both set up, closer to the rough parts of town. This place wasn't for kittens or even humans at night. Trash cans banged across the hard dirty ground which was full of holes and such, drug dealers and drunks also padded this area, along with the rare singing hobo or bum. The tiger queen had said Alonzo had told her that humans had guns and weren't scared to shoot anything, which was pretty much a logical thing to say. It was also the fact Mistoffelees and his brother Alonzo had been raised here most of their lives.

The tiger twins kept to each other, making sure none went the other direction and just forward, maybe for the fact strays were also found in this area, ready to get and kill anything that came their path. A man living in a flat opened his window and splashed a bucket of water on the two twins, they looked at each other with a pleading look before continuing on their way.

Mungojerrie's nose twitched and he pulled his sister behind him. Even though being a bit of a clumsy and ditzy tom, he was very protective of his sister and never let anyone hurt her. The two crept forward, hearing loud yells and screams. Then the crying and moaning of either a kitten or human child. The tiger twins placed the loot bags on the ground and turned to the alley in which the fight was going on, Rumpleteazer almost gasped.

Two toms, a grey tabby and a persian where talking and teasing loudly as two middle aged queens looked over and giggled in amusment. Listening on, they could hear what was happening.

"What are they doing?" One of the queens asked, she looked pretty much like a mix of Jennyanydots and Electra, mottled and tabbyish. Even though she asked, she was very amused by the whole ordeal.

"Showing off their _amazing _skills." The other queen retorted, rolling her eyes. She was a pure white queen, no faint marks like Victoria, it was like milk. The grey tabby picked a small kitten up by the scruff of its neck, making the queens giggle.

"Hey girls!" he flirted. "What shall we do now?"

The white queen must have been younger, for she turned her head and blushed wildly. As for the other one, she smiled and responded by walking past and kissing the persian on the tip of his nose.

"Grab a bag and throw it in the water, no good now what you've done to it." The toms nodded and started looking around for a bag while the queens started poking and teasing the kitten.


	2. Pregnant

**If Could Have One Wish**

**Chapter 1**

The twins looked at each other in concern, something they rarely ever did. Then looked back, the toms haven't come back with a bag and the queens looked pretty tired of being stuck with a kitten that was now thinking of all of this as one big game. Now tapping on the white queen's tail.

"I have a way with communicating with strays, just follow my moves." Mungojerrie stepped out of the darkness, his sister only rolling her eyes in an unpleased manner, then followed her brother out as well. After all, friends should stick together.

The tiger tom looked down, his tail swaying in a flirty manner round his leg. Rumpleteazer only rolled her eyes.

"Hello ladies." He whispered. "Mind if I join yous?"

The two queens opened their mouths to speak, but all came out was some small squeaks. As he sat himself between them, they blushed and started purring. Muttering stuff like "Where did you come from handsome?" and "Well well well..." which made Rumpleteazer quite jealous. So she made up her own plan and yelled at the top of her lungs:

"I'm pregnant!"

This had stopped everything, except the kitten. Who was dropped on the ground, making a run for it. Just like the queens had done before, the tiger tom started to squeak, he was almost lost for words. Stepping up, he walked over to his sister, staring at her like she'd done something wrong. Lowering her head, Mungojerrie asked. "Who was it, Tugger?"

Rumpleteazer shook her head, quickly replying.

"No no no! It wasn't him."

"Then who was it?" The tiger tom was now growling. The queens didn't move, they were just to interested in all of this to care. The tiger queen stood back, blushing slightly.

"It was...Mistoffelees."

Mistoffelees was curled up with his sister, Victoria. The two were quite happy when...

The black tom sat up, a long shiver went down his spine to the tip of his tail. Victoria looked at him, worried.

"Misto, are you alright?" She petted his shoulder slightly.

"Don't you get that feeling when someone is talking about you?"

Thinking for a minute, she nodded. "Yeah, you ears ring right?"

The black tom tapped his ears, but shrugged.

"Nope." Victoria said. "Then what was with the shiver?"

Mistoffelees closed his eyes, smiling as he usually did, pulled himself back down, sleeping.

"That little cheat!" Mungojerrie growled. He then pulled Rumpleteazer around, grabbing the loot bags, he pulled her home. Or, what Rumpleteazer thought was home. As soon as they got to the crossing, just across the road from their house, the tiger tom pulled her up along a different road. Slightly towards Mistoffelees' flat. The tiger queen tried to let out the truth, but as soon as she let out the smallest word, he told her to be quiet.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to do this chapter guys! But I'm glad you all like it. I just had to change the story line a bit, I don't know why I made Rumpleteazer say something like that. It just came to mind.

I've been so busy with finishing off 'Lost Words' and I've started a liking to Starlight Express, I've also got to finish off my Sillabub wig that is 'far' off from finished. Also school work and such, but the holidays are coming soon, so I'll be sure to update more often. (I'm also sorry for such a short chapter, they'll be longer as time goes by. Be sure of that.)


End file.
